Sinkers are often used during fishing to position a fisherman's hook at or in proximity to a bottom of the body of water. The hook may be used for holding bait, or may be part of an artificial lure that has an appearance that attracts fish. The sinker is configured to be attached to the line and to remain attached when cast into the body of water by the fisherman. The weight of the sinker is adequate to maintain the hook at or in proximity to the bottom of the body of water.
Previous sinkers have provided just for the ability to weight the lure or bait. The sinker provides no other purpose, such as a means to attract a fish to the fisherman's hook.
Previous sinkers are designed to weigh a specific amount. By way of example, a sinker may weigh 0.5 ounces, 1.0 ounces, or 2.0 ounces. If the fisherman needs to add additional weight to their line, they were required to attach a separate weight to their line. This often resulted in a large number of weights that were attached along the length of the line. This made it difficult for the fisherman to accurately cast their hook into the water. The additional weight spread along the line also made it more difficult for the fisherman to feel a fish on the hook.